Whisper
by Lyra Inali Avro-Marx
Summary: Harry's thought as the Death Eates attack his house.Its rated T just to b safe, is played out in the summer before fifth year, no spoilers.


A/N: Hey all! It's me, K-Kit! I'm just writing a song fic, and hopefully a good one at that:P The song is called Whisper by evanescence, and I don't own any HP characters so please don't sue. I don't own the song either. Well anyway, on with the fic!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Whisper

By: x0xKitsuneKitx0x

**Catch me, as I fall**

**Say you're here and it's all over now**

Harry looked out of his window on Privet Drive, wondering when someone would come and save him from the Dursleys.

**Speaking to the atmosphere**

**No one's here and I fall into myself**

'No one's going to come, because no one knows about them and my life during the summer.'

**This truth drives me into madness**

**I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away**

**(If I will it all away…)**

He heard 'his family' going out to the car. 'Their leaving me here? Normally they leave me with Mss.Figg.'

**Don't turn away (don't give into the pain…)**

**Don't try to hide (though their screaming your name…)**

**Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them…)**

**Don't turn out the light (Never sleep never die…)**

He gasped in pain as the wounds he received from his uncle made it hard for him to breath. 'I'm surprised that I haven't fainted from the pain…'

He looks down at himself, and sees the bloody mess that is his torso and legs. His arms are broken in many places, and he can feel many broken ribs.

**I'm frightened by what I see**

**But somehow I know that there's much more to come**

He looks out the window and sees figures in dark cloaks coming up the street. 'Death Eaters…'

**Immobilized by my fear**

**And soon to be blinded by tears**

He watched as they killed anyone who came in their way, including the Dursleys.

He watched as the Order member who was on guard, Tonks, be killed by her cousin Bellatrix.

**I can stop the pain if I will it all away**

**(If I will it all way…)**

He watches sadly as Mss. Figg tries to stop them, but gets tortured and killed in the process. 'Where are Dumbledore and his Order? Why is no one coming?'

**Don't turn away (Don't give into the pain…)**

**Don't try to hide (though their screaming your name…)**

**Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them…)**

**Don't turn out the light (Never sleep never die…)**

He watches as the wards on his house fail, and as the Death Eaters are allowed entrance onto the property. They start to wreak the place, looking for him. 'They died because of me, everyone dies because of me… Why can't **I **just die?'

**Fallen angels at my feet**

**Whispered voices at my ear**

He looked at all the people on the street who died because they were born, and because they were in the way. He saw the two kids who had been playing in front of their house, now laying in a mangled and bloody heap on the sidewalk. He heard the voices of his killers downstairs.

**Death before my eyes**

**Lying next to me I fear**

The sound of feet coming up the stairs was all the warning he got when his captors found him.

**She beckons me shall I give in**

'The Dark lord is giving you one last chance to join him Potter.'

'N-Never!...'

'Have it your way, then!'

And they started to torture him.

**Upon my end shall I begin**

They stopped to taunt him, and don't notice when he starts to try and stand.

'I shall… never…let him…WIN!'

He sensed Voldemort enter the house.

**Forsaken all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end…**

He gathers all his magic for a final blow. Just as Voldemort enters the room, Harry releases all of his power and emotions, and it creates one big sonic boom along with a deafening explosion that rocks the earth for miles, creating a very big crater. When the Order of the Phoenix arrives, along with the ministry officials, not much is left of Privet Drive and its inhabitants.

'No Harry!' Dumbledore rushes to where number four would be and starts to search through the rubble.

The first body he finds is that of Voldemort. The next few are of Death Eaters, all dead.

'Sir, is this…' Kingsley points to the corps of Voldemort. 'Yes, he is finally dead. The war is now over.' Dumbledore then goes back to searching.

Twenty minutes later, he finds a pile of rubble that is the shape of a dome. He removes it, and finds the body of the boy-who-lived surrounded by a shield of magic that protected him from the blast. The shield disintegrates, and he rushes to the boys' side. He checks his pulse.

Its still there, but faint. He picks him up and disapparates to Hogsmead, and runs to the Hogwarts infirmary. 'Poppy! Poppy! Hurry, I've found Harry!'

Poppy Pomfrey runs out of her office and starts to examine the boy. 'He'll be fine Albus, just needs a few weeks rest. But he may not wake for many months.'

Albus sighs in relief. 'He's gone Poppy, the war is over.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Well I hope you like it! Its my version of the summer after fifth year. Yeah, I know, the Horcruxes need to be destroyed, but lets just pretend that Dumbledore destroyed them already, ok? Anyway, please review and tell me if you liked! Oh, and if you want a continuation, like an after the war story in another fic that links to this one.

Ja Ne

KitsuneKit


End file.
